lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/Yu-Gi-Oh! BEYOND - Episode 004
This Duel is a Beyond Duel. Before the duel, Nil shuffled 2 cards from her hand into the Deck and drew 2 cards. Afterwards, Natalie shuffled 3 cards from her hand into the Deck and drew 3 cards. Turn 1: Natalie She Normal Summons "Cursed Sword Knight" (1500/1900). She uses the effect of "Cursed Sword Knight", Special Summoning "Sacred Sword Knight" (1700/600). She uses the effect of "Sacred", disposing 1 Point from itself (Points: 3 > 2''') to inflict 300 damage to Nil for each Point in a "Sword Knight" monster she controls, targeting "Cursed Sword Knight"'s 4 Points. (Nil: 4000 > '''2800). She activates "Sword Knight Fusion" from her hand, shuffling her "Cursed" and "Sacred" into the Deck (thus they go to the top of the Deck, face-up), to Fusion Summon "Daemon Sword Knight" (2700/2100). She Sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down. Turn 2: Nil Nil draws. She activates "Flashstar Runway" from her hand. She Normal Summons "Lima, the Flashstar" (1600 > 1900/800 > 1100 due to "Runway"). Since she controls a "Flashstar" monster, she Special Summons "Campbell, the Flashstar" from her hand. (2300 > 2600/2000 > 2300 due to "Runway"). She uses "Lima" and "Campbell" to Evolute Summon "Crawford, the Flashstar" (1400 > 1700/2600 > 2900 due to "Runway"). "Crawford" attacks (Crawford: 1700 > 2800/2900 due to its effect, Crawford: 8 E Counters > 4''') and destroys "Daemon" (Natalie: 4000 > '''3800). Since "Daemon" is destroyed, she adds "Argent Sword Knight" from her Deck to her hand ("Crawford" 2800 > 1700/2900). Nil sets 2 Spells/Traps, face-down. Turn 3: Natalie Natalie draws. She Normal Summons "Gust Sword Knight" (1800/1200), with its effect being activated, adding "Sword Knight Quick Fusion" from her Deck to her hand. Since she controls a "Sword Knight" Relay monster, she Special Summons "Argent Sword Knight" from her hand. (2400/2000). She activates "Sword Knight Quick Fusion", shuffling "Argent" and "Gust" into the Deck to Fusion Summon "Prominence Sword Knight" (2500/1100). Since Natalie Special Summons a monster from the Extra Deck, Nil activates her Set "Flashstar Try On Haul", making "Prominence" unable to attack or change its battle position, also forcing Natalie to only activate 1 Spell/Trap each turn. She uses the effect of "Prominence", destroying "Crawford" and inflicting damage to Nil equal to its ATK, but Nil activates her Set "Flashstar Routine", making a "Flashstar" Evolute Monster Nil controls unable to be destroyed. Natalie Sets 1 Spell/Trap, face-down. Turn 4: Nil Nil draws. "Crawford" attacks "Prominence" (Crawford: 1700 > 2800/2900 due to its effect, Crawford: 4 E Counters > 0''') (since the last E Counter(s) are removed from "Crawford", her ATK and DEF is switched, '''2900/2800) (Natalie: 3800 > 3400). Since "Prominence" is destroyed, Natalie Special Summons "Gust Sword Knight" (1800/1200). Natalie also activates her Set " ", destroying "Routine" Nil controls. ("Crawford" 2900/2800 > 1700). Turn 5: Natalie Natalie draws. She activates her Set " ", reviving "Daemon" (2700/2100). She uses the effect of "Daemon", banishing "Crawford" for this turn only. "Daemon" and "Gust" attack Nil directly. (Nil: 2800 > 100 > 0) Natalie wins. Category:Blog posts